85 Raze
by Zsadist Cortel
Summary: England watched, his emerald eyes alight with unholy glee as Washington, D.C. burned.  Canada crouched nearby, inspecting the scorched earth in morbid fascination.  Vengeance was sweet.


**Summary: England watched, his emerald eyes alight with unholy glee as Washington, D.C. burned. Canada crouched nearby, inspecting the scorched earth in morbid fascination. Vengeance was sweet.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

Raze

It was cruel and childish. Cruel and childish indeed, but as he watched the smoke billow up from the burning city of Washington, D.C., England couldn't bring himself to care. After all, vengeance was often cruel and childish. England watched, his emerald eyes alight with unholy glee and Washington, D.C. Burned. Canada crouched nearby, inspecting the scorched earth in morbid fascination.

Canada drew himself up to his full height, straightening from his crouch on the scorched earth to get a better view of the chaotic scene spread out before them. A smirk flickered across the empire's face as he took in the malicious glee sparkling behind the purple-blue eyes of his now favored colony. Revenge was sweet.

After the razing of York, Canada's ferocious lust for vengeance against his twin brother had been a pleasant surprise for the island empire. The usually gently boy was cold and calculating in his plans for extracting recompense. America had burned his capital, and now Canada had done the same. Twin wounds for twin nations. However, unlike America, Canada took great pleasure in adding salt to the wounds. While America had not personally set York ablaze, he had allowed it to happen. He had ordered it. Canada was not so afraid to dirty his hands. Canada had been the one to set fire to America's precious capital. He had done it eagerly, England watching on in perverse amusement.

Neither Canada nor England were lying to themselves by saying that England was doing this for Canada. They both knew it was more personal than that. England was using Canada to get back at America. To get back at his former colony for leaving him. For breaking the empire's heart. It had taken years but now England stood, watching as a part of America was crushed. It didn't matter if it was only temporary. England wanted America to suffer as he had suffered.

England had allowed his heart to open for America, that adorable child who smiled and called him 'Engwand' with such affection. Now, England's heart was stony and impenetrable. It had been ever since he had been betrayed. Since he had been abandoned in the rain by the one he loved.

Some part of England did admit that this was wrong, that he didn't want to hurt America like this. That part was quieted by a more dominate part of him that was still wounded and crying even after all these years. The flames danced across the rooftops, their reflections casting an eerie light in emerald green orbs. Canada was silent, observing for a few minutes before nodding to his guardian and turning to join his troops in their antics. The sound of rock and dirt crunching beneath Canada's boots followed him away.

America was no longer in the city. They had seen him once. Just once. It was as the first fires began to spread that they witnessed the young nation being dragged away from the city by his concerned president. America had been coughing up clouds of smoke, choking on the debris as it spewed from his lungs, black and grainy as the piles of ash that would soon be his nation's heart. He had looked up and seen them watching. An expression of pure rage and incredulous had been visible to them even from their hilltop position. Emerald had met azure and England smiled.

England knew that someday he might come to regret this day. To regret allowing Canada to take his vengeance and to regret taking his own at the same time. But for now, England allowed himself to think that maybe America was regretting leaving him. In the deepest, most protected part of his heart, England wanted America to be sorry. More than anything, he wanted America to be sorry... to come back to him. Those eyes, those blazing azure orbs however, had shone with a fire more painful than any capital burning could ever produce. England had seen the raging fire of determination... and just a little spark of hate.

***The End***


End file.
